Venom
"Você pode me chamar de Venom. Porque é veneno que vou destilar agora! Sou sua vítima, Homem-aranha! Sou o inocente que você arruinou!"-Eddie Brock Edward "Eddie" Brock,foi um personagem introduzido exclusivamente no Fighters of Destiny Rising durante a saga Fear itself como um aliado dos protagonistas. Venom é o codinome de Eddie Brock 'e ele é conhecido por ser o Arqui-inimigo do Homem-Aranha, tendo aparecido vários outros personagens com poderes similares aos seus ao longo dos anos.Sua primeira aparição foi em ''Amazing Spider-Man #300. Ele é feito por Artyom.Eddie também é um personagem disponivel para Mugen,clique aqui para baixa-lo História Quando criança, Edward sempre era rejeitado pelo seu pai que o culpava pela morte de sua esposa durante o parto. Sempre tentava obter a sua aprovação, mesmo sendo bom na escola, não recebia carinho e encorajamento suficiente. Já na adolescência foi excelente no atletismo e resolveu cursar a faculdade de jornalismo. Ao se formar, se mudou para Nova York, casou-se com Anne Weying e obteve um emprego como jornalista do Globo Diário. Daí em diante se torna um colunista de sucesso, começou a escrever uma série de artigos sobre os assassinatos do Devorador de Pecados, uma pressão da parte das autoridades forçaram-no a revelar o nome do assassino. Ainda que a edição do jornal não tenha sido vendida, suas suspeitas estavam erradas. O Homem-Aranha logo revelou que a verdadeira identidade do suposto assassino era o detetive Stan Carter, fazendo com que Brock fosse motivo de chacota entre seus colegas jornalistas. Então foi Demitido do Globo diário, a mulher o deixou, seu pai deserdou e seu futuro parecia ter acabado. Logo depois, Brock começou um programa de treinamento físico intenso com a esperança de reduzir o estresse de sua vida tinha se tornado. No entanto, tais esforços físicos só aumentou sua obsessão violenta contra o Homem-Aranha. '''Nós somos Venom Demitido do Globo Diario e com sua reputacao como profissional destruida, decidiu se vingar do Homem-Aranha de qualquer jeito. Chegou coincidentemente à igreja onde uma criatura alienigena chamada Simbionte havia se desprendido do Aranha. O simbionte tinha se passado, durante meses, pelo traje negro do Homem-Aranha, tentando o tempo todo se impregnar permanentemente no escalador de paredes. Agora o simbionte se sente atraido pelas fortes emoções do abalado Brock. Brock entregou-se de corpo e alma ao alienígena, ambos odiavam Homem-Aranha ampliando ainda mais a fixação com a união a ponto de se transformar numa avassaladora animosidade. Não há mais Eddie Brock nem simbionte: há apenas Venom. Um amalgama de dois seres distintos. Armado com o conhecimento intimo do alienígena sobre o Homem-Aranha, Venom embarcou numa campanha de terror contra Peter Parker, escolheu como alvo, Mary Jane, a esposa de Parker. Homem-Aranha descobre seu plano, e o desafia em uma Igreja. Logo percebe que o simbionte não poderia ser separado do Brock, pois estava completamente colado com ele. Tentando escapar e repensar as suas opções, foi pego de surpresa por Venom. Mas Homem-Aranha derrota Venom forçando-o a esgotar sua fonte de teia. Depois trouxe Venom ao Edificio Baxter, edifício do Quarteto Fantástico que o trancafiaram em uma cela de contenção sonora.Em seguida, Venom foi enviado ao governo e em uma prisão nas Montanhas Rochosas do Colorado. Mas Venom conseguiu fugir e foi parar na cidade de Nova York, onde mais uma vez confrontou o Homem-Aranha.O vilão muitas vezes atormentava amigos e entes queridos do herói para lhe causar incômodos pessoais. Carnificina O Simbionte aparentava estar morto mas estava apenas em um estado de coma, e Eddie Brock foi enviado para uma prisão ao lado de Cletus Kasady. O simbionte Voltou a Eddie Brock que facilmente conseguiu escapar escaparam. Na fuga, o simbionte deixou uma pequena cria para trás dele, que se juntou com o companheiro de Eddie, Cletus Kasady. Ninguém soube sobre isso durante meses. Venom captura o Homem-Aranha e o arrasta até uma ilha do Caribe para matá-lo, longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ajudar o herói que, por sua vez, finge a sua morte pois percebeu que o vilão só descansaria se soubesse que o Homem-Aranha estava morto. Assim, Venom não vê mais motivo para voltar para a civilização, tendo tudo o que precisava na ilha, e lá ficou. Na ilha, Venom acabou recebendo a inesperada presença de Falcão de Aço, que cai na ilha quando tentava ajudar seu pai, Venom desejava privacidade e atacou o herói, até que percebeu que ele não estava lá por causa de Venim e (assim como o Aranha) se fingiu de morto para que heróis não fossem lá perturbá-lo. Poucos meses depois, surge o Carnificina (a união de Cletus e o simbionte) e Homem Aranha percebe relutantemente, depois de perder duas vezes para o novo vilão, que ele precisava da ajuda de Venom, a fim de acabar com essa ameaça. Contatou o Tocha Humana, que foi para a ilha onde tinha deixado Venom. Quando Venom percebeu que o Homem-Aranha estava vivo, ele atacou os dois. Depois de uma briga breve, no entanto, Venom ouviu o que o Homem-Aranha tinha a dizer. Prometendo ajudar o Homem-Aranha a derrotar Carnificina em troca de sua liberdade, começando a primeira de muitas alianças desconfortáveis com o seu arqui-inimigo. Voltando a Nova York, Venom e Homem-Aranha tentaram deter Carnificina, perderam duas vezes. Na última, no entanto, durante um show de rock no Madison Square Garden, o Homem-Aranha ligou o sistema de som do palco ao máximo, destruindo o simbionte de Kasady. Com Carnificina derrotado, Venom ataca o Aranha. No entanto, surge o Quarteto Fantástico. pondo um fim na luta. O ódio de Venom se tornou maior do que nunca por achar que o quarteto estava envolvido desde o começo. O embate final Venom sequestra os pais de Peter (muito mais tarde revelado ser clones genéticos). Homem-Aranha fez contato com a ex-mulher de Eddie, Annie, para obter informação sobre seu paradeiro, o que levou-o até ao parque de diversões “Mundo da emoção” no Brooklyn. Eddie percebeu Annie que tentou convencê-lo a parar, mas acabou não dando ouvidos. Eddie foi surprendido pelo Comando Selvagem, que acabou resultando um incêndio, onde venom salva os pais de Peter. Annie diz a Venom que ele poderia salvar vidas e não causar mais tanta destruição.Refletindo um momento, fez um acordo com o Aranha de não interferirem mais na vida um do outro.Concordando com os termos, o Homem-Aranha viu Venom partindo para uma nova cidade onde ele não iria interferir. Espírito do Venom Venom se depara com Motoqueiro Fantasma (Danny Ketch) e Johnny Blaze, ao perseguir uns assassinos nos esgotos, criaturas semi-humanas chamadas de Prole Mortal, que pretendiam ressuscitar o seu criador, Algoz. Motoqueiro Fantasma prende Bruxa e Troll, Venom aproveita e leva eles para a superfície, e da de cara com o Homem-Aranha e o Duende Macabro lutando contra umas copias demoníacas.Depois de uma briga generalizada, as criaturas escapam e levam o Homem-Aranha consigo para o ritual de ressurreição, Venom vai atrás para impedir que outras pessoas matem seu maior inimigo. Venom encontra copias demoníacas do Aranha e do Duende Macabro, até que ataca o próprio Homem-Aranha, o Motoqueiro Fantasma impede deixando Venom nervoso e travam um batalha, o Motoqueiro usa seu Olhar da Penitencia, mais não causa efeito e provoca uma explosão onde o Motoqueiro Fantasma cai desmaiado. Venom foi preso pela Prole Mortal junto com o Motoqueiro Fantasma e Johnny Blaze, eles presenciam o Algoz reviver, fundindo-se com a Prole Mortal. O Homem-Aranha aparece e solta eles, enquanto Motoqueiro Fantasma usa seu fogo infernal para deter o Algoz, Venom bate na Bruxa e no Troll e vai atrás do Homem-Aranha.Mas aparece os Guardiões e dão um tiro sônico e derruba-o. Depois ele é preso e levado para Gruta. A Gruta Venom já tinha escapado da Gruta uma vez.Um forte pulso de energia atinge Mentallo que estava sendo voluntário em uma experiência, e de alguma forma, esse pulso aumentou seu poder telepático vencendo os neutralizadores de sua cela. Ele entra em contato com Venom da cela ao lado e conseguem tirar de sua cela, enfrenta os Guardiões da Gruta e vai abrindo as celas dos outros prisioneiros. Venom lidera a rebelião e mata um guardião de cinco em cinco minutos até que os tirem da Gruta. Porém o diretor de lá, Trumam Mash, está disposto a fazer que nenhum detento escape de lá mesmo que tenha que explodir o local e matar todos os presidiários. Venom não acredita na informação de que uma bomba tinha sido acionada na Gruta e continua matando seus reféns. Maça se destacou mostrando suas habilidades estratégicas e liderança, e Venom sentiu sua liderança ameaçada mas após o fracasso dos planos de Maça, ele relevou seu desentendimento com Venom e validou a informação de Pym, de que existia mesmo uma bomba acionada. Depois que a bomba foi desarmada, Homem de Ferro conseguiu tirar de ação os prisioneiros usando as armas do controlador e o poder psíquico de Mentallo.O diretor da Gruta ainda tentou explodir o reator nuclear que ficava no subsolo, mas Venom o mata.Homem Radiotivo junto com o Homem de Ferro evitam que a explosão destrua tudo. Venom permaneceu preso na gruta. 'Licença para matar' Venom recebeu uma oferta de uma agência secreta do governo para trabalhar pra eles e todas as acusações contra ele seriam suspensas. Para assegurar sua lealdade, e mantê-lo sob controle, os superiores de Venom fizeram lavagem cerebral e implantaram uma bomba térmica em seu peito e também um comunicador remoto, além disso, Eddie tem de evitar no máximo de virar o Venom. Aceitando o acordo, foi mandado a Florida para lidar com o Dr. Yesenofsky, conhecido como Dr. Yes, que está pressionando o mundo por dinheiro, devido a uma toxina mortal que ele desenvolveu pra Rússia comunista. Eddie se deixou ser pego para ser levado para a fortaleza do Dr. Yes que conta para Eddie que vai transformar seu filho, Kostya no Capitão Escarlate e liberar a toxina na superfície, eles descobrem que o dinheiro que Eddie trouxe estava grampeado e manda matar Eddie Brock que se transforma em Venom e enfrenta o Capitão escarlate e vários androides. Quando o vilão ia soltar a toxina mortal na superfície, o governo lança uma ogiva nuclear em direção a fortaleza explodindo-a, e Venom consegue escapar da fortaleza ileso. Toxina Venom persegue Carnificina, que está gravido e quer destruir sua cria, pois a vê como uma ameaça para ele, essa cria será a 1000ª da linhagem dos simbiontes, e Venom esta disposto a fazer de tudo para que seu “neto” perpetue a linhagem e torne seu aliado. Venom o batiza de Toxina, que utiliza como hospedeiro o policial Patrick Mulligan. Venom chega a conclusão de que Toxina é uma grande ameaça e faz uma aliança temporária com Carnificina para deter seu neto, enfrentam também o Homem-Aranha que acredita que a criatura tem chance de rejeitar o mal e tornar-se um grande aliado. Venom nunca mais Eddie Brock é preso em um cela super forte e pretendem detonar a bomba que esta dentro dele, Eddie foi sedado e não consegue se transformar no Venom, mais a sedação perde efeito e Eddie junto com a simbiose faz uma bisturi e retira a bomba de seu peito, explodindo o local, Venom escapa da sela e vai direto pras ruas. Agora o governo esta atrás de Venom, ele conta tudo que sabia para uma repórter até aparecer um herói com nano amplificadores que desnorteou Venom com um super grito, mas Venom o derrota, vindo logo em seguida o Homem-Aranha, que percebe que o Venom não lembrava mais dele – pois tinha sofrido lavagem cerebral. O Homem-Aranha o leva para uma cilada onde os agentes do governo estavam esperando com caixas super sônicas, Venom foi mais rápido e destrói o gerador de energia, fazendo com que não funcionem as caixas de som. Os dois tornam a brigar, até que o simbionte começa a deixar o corpo de Brock exposto deixando-o vulnerável, Homem-Aranha com uma pancada na cabeça acerta Venom, isso fez com que ele se recorda-se quem era o Aranha, deixando-o mais furioso, ele espanca o Homem-Aranha, o Aranha joga ele de cima do prédio fazendo com que ele caísse na calçada e absorvesse todo o impacto nocauteando-o, e fazendo com que o agente do governo injetasse nele uma dose tripla do inibidor, separando o simbionte de Eddie Brock, os agentes prendem Brock. O simbionte, sem hospedeiro foi capturado e levado para um laboratório de pesquisas no norte do Artico para estudos.O simbionte caiu na posse do governo dos EUA e foi contido em uma base secreta do governo, controlada pelo Departamento de Segurança Interna. Habilidades * Repórter: Antes de criar um vinculo com o Simbionte,Eddie era um repórter extremamente qualificado.Ele também teve muitas fontes de informação para ajudar com seus planos. * Força sobre-humana: Venom possuí uma força sobre-humana, permitindo-lhe levantar cerca de 13-70 toneladas em seu tamanho normal , este não é seu verdadeiro limite, à medida que sua força aumenta com o seu tamanho e massa muscular, isso teoricamente permitir-lhe levantar até 70 toneladas em seu tamanho normal * Teia: Venom pode criar uma substância parecida com teia,porém ela é incrivelmente mais forte.Ele geralmente usa essa teia para se balançar de prédio em prédio ou como um meio de imobilizar alguém. * Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Fear itself(estreia) Curiosidades * A primeira aparição de Eddie no Fighters of Destiny Rising foi uma recriação de sua cena na HQ Homem aranha vs Red Sonja * A luta contra o Venom foi inspirada nas fases do esgoto de Spiderman PS1 e N64 * A tradução de Venom para o inglês seria peçonha, ou seja, animais como anfíbios e insetos que possuem veneno, muito usado para aracnídeos.Há uma pequena, porém importantíssima, diferença entre animais venenosos e peçonhentos. Os que são chamados de venenosos possuem as substâncias tóxicas, mas não injetam na vitima para ataque. Já os animais peçonhentos, possuem algum mecanismo (ferroes, presas, etc) que os permite injetar seu veneno no organismo de outro animal. * Em sua primeira aparição, o desenhista Todd McFralane o desenhou com a sua famosa bocarra mas seus dentes não eram afiados.Só em seu segundo arco que o desenhista o fez com dentes afiados.Erik Larsen, que seguiu como artista de Amazing Spider-Man após a saída de Todd McFarlane, acrescentou a língua do Venom, bem como muita baba pro personagem. Temas thumb|right|195 px Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Marvel